


Pepper Spray

by SepticStache



Series: Unus Annus mishaps [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hyperventilation, Panic Attacks, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticStache/pseuds/SepticStache
Summary: This was one of the worst experiences he's ever had. Even though, in the end, he only put it at 8/10 on his pain scale, he would very much not like to go through this ever again.This is what I imagine would have happened if Mark was doing much worse than he was letting on.
Series: Unus Annus mishaps [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672609
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118





	Pepper Spray

The air ran out. His nose blocked off. His eyes were on fire. Pain.  
Somewhere in front of him he could hear Kevin's voice, telling them to breathe in through their nose and out through their mouth, but his brain was focused on the burning feeling in his eyes, the pepper spray biting into his skin.  
He spluttered, trying to spit out as much of the pepper as possible, his tongue burning now.  
"Fuck!" he heard coming from his left, Ethan. The other was shifting his balance from one foot to the other, trying to fight the pain he was experiencing too.  
Mark grunted in agreement, breathing in what little air he could get in through his nose.  
"It's not bad at first. It's just starting to burn real bad."  
Next to him Ethan agreed, clenching his hands to his sides.  
"It just gets so much worse."  
Mark shook his head slightly, the pain becoming unbearable. He didn't know how long he could take this.  
"It's burning as if there's something hot, oil, on my eyes," he gritted his teeth. "Ah god, it's kicking up in intensity, it's starting to creep into my eyes..." He registered Kevin's voice again, now a bit closer to him. The security man was keeping a close eye on their watches, reading off their pulse.  
"Don't touch your face, eyes, nothing." He reminded them. Ethan put his hands behind his back, trying to resist touching the fire on his face. Mark spit out onto the floor, saliva hanging off of his lower lip.  
"It's definitely in my eyes now."  
Ethan wasn't doing any better either, snot mixing with the pepper spray underneath his nose.  
"Yep, haha, I'm sorry for spitting all over your floor." Mark agreed, but right now he had other things to think about than ruining the floor of the police station. The security and medical staff were quick to shush the pair. "Don't worry, it's okay."  
It had now been almost 2 minutes since they got sprayed with pepper spray, and yet the pain wasn't stopping anytime soon. Mark gritted his teeth, clenching his fists.  
"The burn is still going up."  
Ethan was still hopping from one foot to the other, his eyes starting to ache from the pressure of clenching them shut.  
"God, fuck, that burns so fucking much."  
Mark waved his hand somewhere over to the left, somewhere towards Ethan without being able to see where he was reaching out to. He thought he felt the others' side with his fingertips before he lost contact again.  
"You're fine, you're fine man, you got this." Mark wasn't sure if he was talking to himself or to Ethan.  
The younger nodded, his face tilted down to keep the pepper spray from dripping down to his neck and cause more irritation.  
"I feel like I'm never gonna be able to open my eyes again."  
"It's fine. It'll- it'll pass." Mark reasurred him, trying to sound optimistic. Turns out, having literal fire put onto your face, into your eyes, doesn't really give you much of an optimistic view on things. Thankfully KB, who was keeping an eye on the clock, started counting down the remaining seconds until they could finally start to get rid of the awful liquid fire on their faces.  
"9.8.7.6.5.4.3.2.1"  
Mark gasped for air, ready to jump into the next pool, head first, and remove this crap off of his face. Luna praised them for holding out for so long, but Mark couldn't care any less about his accomplishment right now. He knew that there was only one water hose for the both of them, so he reached out to his left to grab the other and pushed Ethan towards the water bucket with Kevin already waiting for them.  
"Ethan, go."  
"I can't open my eyes." Ethan blindly reached out towards the direction he knew the water hose was in, yet he hesitated a bit, knowing that Mark would have to endure the pain until he was done.  
"Ethan go, Ethan go." Mark insisted, pain clearly visible on his face. The younger didn't argue, which meant that he gave in and let Kevin clean his face with water. Mark felt someone, presumably KB, grab his shoulder and pull him somewhere next to the water bucket, explaining to him that he would now spray his face with milk to counteract the pepper spray. After a while he thought he heard the water hose getting turned off, the sound of Ethan's footsteps moving somewhere behind him.  
"Here Mark, go."  
"Can I have some water?" Mark asked no one specific, just desperate for someone to lead him towards cold, soothing water.  
He felt the other push him to where he guessed the bucket and Kevin were, but he was so busy dealing with the ongoing pain that he didn't even notice the security man turn his head to the side. Then there was only the cold feeling of pain relief. It was still burning, but less so. The only problem was still the air that refused to go in. After Kevin had washed off the majority of the spray, he turned off the water. Mark goes to squat down, feeling dizzy. He hears himself ask about a towel, which he was denied, but he didn't hear why. His mouth was moving, air was going out, but not in. Someone was spraying milk on his face, but Mark's world was growing quieter and quieter. Suddenly he felt himself start to choke  
"It's hard to breathe-" 

Panic set in fully.

Although he had his eyes closed the whole time, Mark felt as if a curtain was starting to close in front of the little light that was coming through his eyelids, his world going even darker than it already was. He could tell that he was starting to hyperventilate.  
After what felt like hours, he felt someone grab him around his chest, pulling him across the room. He thought he heard a door open, the echo of a bathroom around him. Several pairs of shoes hitting tiles, pulling him further into the room. Suddenly he was set down on the floor, the cold, smooth feeling of porcelain under him pulling him out of his panic for a few milliseconds. Then there was just ice cold water.  
After a few seconds he was able to take deeper breaths, gasping for air but still on the brink of hyperventilation.  
His entire upper body was getting soaked through, the big shower hose carefully cleaning off the remaining spray from his face and nose.  
He heard his name being called, but he was too busy shivering and trying to catch his breath to answer.  
Finally most of the spray had left his nose, fortunately it didn't go in too far, and he could breathe again. His mouth was still burning, but his heartbeat started to calm down.  
Carefully he opened his eyes, looking around confused as he took in the blurry scene.  
He was in the corner of a full sized emergency shower, KB kneeling next to him with the shower hose, his security vest also soaked through.  
Behind him in the doorway he could see Amy and Evan, both having put down their cameras and looking at him with concern. Finally his eyes landed on the person to his right. Ethan.  
" 'm sorry." Mark mumbled, not entirely sure what he was apologizing for, but feeling bad nontheless. Ethan gave him a tight smile, his teary, red rimmed eyes sharing the others concern for Mark.  
"It's okay. You're okay."

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, this takes place during the video. In reality Ethan didn't open his eyes until 40 minutes after he got peppersprayed, but for this fic just imagine that he forcefully opened his eyes and endured the pain because he was worried about Mark.


End file.
